


up the ante

by perfectlyrose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, M/M, Romance, dancefloor makeouts, mentioned background Pidge/Romelle and Hunk/Shay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Lance nudges him. “I’ll give you twenty bucks if you actually get his number.”Keith arches an eyebrow, considering. “Twenty bucks and you pay my tab for the night,” he counters.Lance balks. “Dude, that’s a lot.”“Haven't had that much to drink, asshole.” Keith gestures towards the white haired man. “Plus, look at him. He is literally perfection incarnate.”“Fine. Twenty bucks and your tab if you get his number and get him to dance with you.”“Deal,” Keith says.or, Keith does some ogling at a club, Lance dares him to do something about it, and Shiro is the real winner at the end.





	up the ante

“You’re staring again,” Lance says, mouth far too close to Keith’s ear for anyone’s comfort.

Keith gives him a violent shove. “Personal space, Lance.”

“We’re at a club, there’s no such thing,” he shoots back with a grin. “And really, I can’t even blame you for staring. That is one prime specimen of manhood.”

Keith steals another look at the man standing on his own at one of the small tables scattered around the edges of the dance floor. He hates agreeing with Lance, just on principle, but he’s right. The man is built like a brick house and has a jawline Keith could cut himself on. His white hair gleams under the club lights and the way his leather jacket stretches across broad shoulders has Keith drooling from across the room.

“He’s right,” Hunk says. “I think he could pick me up. That’s impressive.”

Keith turns a betrayed look on him. “Hunk, you have a girlfriend.”

“I’m allowed to look. Besides, Shay would agree with me.”

“I think his thigh is bigger than my head,” Keith says with a sigh, giving up on the pretense that he is doing anything less than ogling the man. “I would pay him actual money to let me prove that.”

“Gonna stop you right there,” Lance cuts in.

“You started this.”

Lance pokes him in the chest. “Technically you started it by staring at him with absolutely no subtlety.”

A growl barely makes it out of Keith’s throat before Hunk pushes them both apart. “Come on, Pidge will murder us if you two get into a fight and get kicked out.”

It’s Pidge’s birthday and she decided to drag them all out to the club so she could dance with Romelle all night while also poking fun at the rest of them whenever she took a breather. It’s an ideal birthday for her.

“Fine,” Keith mutters.

The relative peace lasts about a minute, during which Keith’s gaze slips back to the white haired man who is nursing the same drink he’s had for the last half hour.

Lance nudges him. “I’ll give you twenty bucks if you actually get his number.”

Keith arches an eyebrow, considering. Worst that could happen was that he got shot down. Best case, he wins a bet with Lance  _ and  _ gets the number of the hottest guy he’s ever laid eyes on.

“Twenty bucks and you pay my tab for the night,” he counters.

Lance balks. “Dude, that’s a lot.”

“Haven't had that much to drink, asshole.” Keith gestures towards the white haired man. “Plus, look at him. He is literally perfection incarnate.”

“You can’t argue with that,” Hunk agrees.

“Fine. Twenty bucks and your tab if you get his number and get him to dance with you.”

“Deal,” Keith says. He swipes the horribly sweet concoction that Lance is drinking from his hand and downs it in two swallows. Ignoring Lance’s complaints, he hands the glass back and rolls his shoulders. “Here goes nothing.”

The alcohol singing through his veins gives him just enough confidence to add an extra sway to his step as he walks across the club. He knows he looks good tonight. He’s got on his tightest pair of jeans and his signature cropped red jacket that, although much maligned by his friends, looks damn good on him. His hair is pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and he’s just buzzed enough to be looselimbed and willing to talk to strangers.

Even strangers that look like they walked out of his wet dreams.

He’s five steps away when the man looks up and makes eye contact, silver eyes almost causing Keith to stumble. His heart is racing but he completes his approach.

“So,” he says when he comes to a halt next to the white haired man, “is there a reason that you look like you’re having a terrible time?” He leans against the tall table and looks up at him, offering a hint of a smile.

“Not really my scene,” the man says. Keith barely contains a shiver at the deep timbre of his voice. “I don’t get out much but I’m pretty sure that telling someone they look terrible isn’t a normal opening line.”

Keith grins. “I didn’t say  _ you _ looked terrible, just that you don’t seem to be having fun.”

The man shrugs. “Similar enough.”

“One’s an insult,” Keith says. “The other is a lead up to me asking if I can help improve your night.”

Keith feels blessed to watch color creep over the sculpted perfection of the man’s cheekbones.

He seems to be struggling for words so Keith forges ahead. “Is this not your scene because it’s a gay club or just a club in general?”

“Second one,” he says, flushing more. “Friend dragged me out tonight in an attempt to force me into having a social life.”

“Well, if you haven’t noticed, you have plenty of options of who to be social with tonight,” Keith says. The man’s shyness spurs him to be bolder, to see if he can pull out more of his blushes. “Pretty sure anyone who’s interested in guys has been eyeing you up all night. Probably making people who aren’t start questioning things.”

The man’s face gives up the fight and goes fully red. He takes a large swallow of his watered down drink. “You’re exaggerating,” he says, voice hoarse.

“Really not.” He lets his eyes rake over the man before meeting his gaze again. “I certainly haven’t been able to keep my eyes off you. My friends were giving me shit about it.”

“Oh?” He catches his bottom lip in his teeth and heat flares through Keith.

“Yeah.”

“So, why are you the first person to come try to talk to me, then?”

“Have you seen yourself?” Keith asks with a snort. “You’re gorgeous and look like you could crush me with almost no effort. The leather helps give you a do-not-touch aura, too. Pretty sure everyone’s just hoping you’ll come talk to them.”

“And you’re immune?”

Keith grin is a dagger’s edge. “I just  _ really _ want to touch.”

The man flushes and groans, covering his face with his free hand. Keith twitches. “I’m so bad at this. This is why I never come to clubs.”

Keith reaches out and pats his arm with a laugh. “You’re doing great, babe.”

“Shiro. My name is Shiro,” he blurts out. He sticks out his hand, metal catching the light.

“Keith.” He shakes his hand, trying his best to keep a straight face as well as not eye the prosthetic too closely. He is pretty sure that immediately wanting that hand all over his body is not something he should broadcast during introductions.

“Oh god, that was weird,” Shiro says. “I’m so sorry. I’m a disaster who shouldn’t be loosed on the public. Especially when the public includes people who look like you.”

Keith watches as Shiro winces at his own words again before offering another smile. “I’m pretty sure that was a compliment, so I’ll take it.”

“It was. You’re,” he pauses, lets his eyes wander slowly over Keith before swallowing hard and continuing, “really gorgeous.”

“Mmm, getting better at the compliments.” Keith can feel his cheeks heating up and wishes he could blame the alcohol. “Said you shouldn’t be loosed on the public, what about the dance floor?”

“Are you asking me to dance?” The smile that blooms over Shiro’s face is devastating, life-ruining in the absolute best way. Keith is positive he’s never going to recover from this and he doesn’t care.

“Yes.”

“Yes,” Shiro echoes. He takes another large swallow of his drink and then reaches for Keith’s hand in a moment of unexpected boldness. Keith lets out a laugh as Shiro drags him into the crowd and is treated to another heartstopping smile.

Keith hooks his wrists behind Shiro’s neck and lets himself fall into the beat of the music. Shiro’s silver eyes are molten as he settles his hands on Keith’s hips, easily following his lead. The size of Shiro’s hands almost makes Keith’s brain turn to static.

One song bleeds into another as Keith is reeled closer by Shiro’s gravity and his grip. They’re pressed up against each other, barely doing anything that can be called dancing when Shiro moves his lips to brush against Keith’s ear.

“For someone who said he wanted to touch, you’re being quite the gentleman.” His own hand inches down until his pinky nudges under the waistband of Keith’s jeans.

Keith threads the fingers of his right hand into Shiro’s hair and tugs. He grins when the other man’s pupils blow wide. “Ask nicely and maybe I’ll come off my best behavior,” he teases.

“Please,” Shiro breathes. Keith reads the word off his lips more than he hears it. “Touch me, Keith.”

Keith was never one to refuse a request made so sweetly and by someone who looks like Shiro. He is pretty sure he’ll do absolutely anything Shiro asks him to, is almost certain that Shiro wants to do whatever Keith wants him to do.

It’s a feedback loop of desire that Keith has no inclination to break out of.

He pulls his hand down Shiro’s neck and makes enough space between them so he can trail his fingers down his chest. Shiro presses into his touch when he palms one of his pecs. Keith squeezes and Shiro lets out a moan.

His head falls forward to rest on Keith’s shoulder and Keith makes the most of the opportunity, pressing a trail of kisses and nips down the corded column of his throat.

Keith swipes his thumb over a pert nipple before smoothing his hand down the planes of his torso, feeling the definition of his abs through the thin t-shirt. Keith teases at Shiro’s waistband, making him buck his hips forward before moving around to rest his hand firmly on the swell of Shiro’s ass.

“Better?” Keith asks when his mouth reaches Shiro’s ear.

Shiro’s hands move to Keith’s ass and he grinds their hips together. They’re both obviously hard in their jeans.

“Kiss me?” Shiro asks, lifting his head.

Keith doesn’t need to be asked twice. He surges up and seals their lips together.

There’s no chance of it starting slow. The kiss is a conflagration of heat and lust from first contact. Shiro opens for him immediately and Keith wastes no time before sweeping his tongue in for a taste.

Shiro tastes like whiskey and spice and he’s immediately addicted.

They fall into a rhythm in this as easily as they did in the dance. If Keith wasn’t absolutely ruined before, he knows he is now. He’s in the middle of a dancefloor, making out with someone who’s practically a stranger, and it’s the best kiss he’s ever had in his life.

He pulls back to suck in some air and admire the way Shiro’s lips have gone all red and slick. He wants to say something cool and smooth but what comes out is: “Do you want to get out of here? Or can I have your number? Or both?  _ Fuck _ .”

Shiro laughs. “And here I was thinking that you had it all together,” he teases.

“I’m just slightly less of a disaster than you,” Keith admits. “You made it easy for me to seem like I know what I’m doing.”

Shiro squeezes, hands never having moved from his ass. “Yes. To both. Number and getting out of here.”

Keith leans up and kisses the smile right off his face before grabbing his hand and leading them towards the exit.

He texts Lance while they wait for their Uber and Shiro’s busy texting his friend.

**To Lance [1:22 am]:** don’t wait up and pay my goddamn tab. going home with shiro. tell pidge i’m sorry for ditching without saying bye

He pockets his phone and pulls Shiro into another kiss, ignoring the vibration of incoming texts in favor of his new favorite pastime.

**Author's Note:**

> Lance: can't wait to see him crash and burn so hard  
> Hunk, fifteen minutes later when shiro and keith are making out: can't believe you called that one _so wrong_
> 
> find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/LionessNapping) and [tumblr](http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com)


End file.
